


Out of Time

by Ericka_the_Rat



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Angst, But maybe not, Danganronpa Inspired, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Not beta read this time, Poison, characters might be a little ooc, im unsure, you let me know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ericka_the_Rat/pseuds/Ericka_the_Rat
Summary: A short drabble based on the Danganronpa 3 Future Arc (anime)In which Agent Stone hides his forbidden action from Robotnik until it‘s too late to stop it.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Out of Time

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains minor spoilers for the Danganronpa 3 future arc, but simply revolving around how the forbidden actions work, but they are explained completely in the first or second episode so-

Stone placed a chair underneath the door nob. It would probably keep the killer out, at least he hoped. He hated that he wouldn’t get to know. 

Stone took one last look at the bangle around his wrist. 

“Passing the Fourth time Limit with Ivo Robotnik Alive”

Some might say he was stupid. He had plenty of opportunities to kill Robotnik, or even simply let him die. Heck, he even discovered Robotnik’s forbidden action! 

But he wouldn’t do it. 

He couldn’t let Ivo die. Even if it killed him. 

The Agent sighed and let go of that damn bracelet. “This should be enough for tonight. We’re pretty far away from everyone else, not like they know that.”

“Good, I’d rather we not die in our sleep,” Robotnik stated from where he was already sitting down, and Stone felt guilty about not telling him. Though he was about to find out anyway. 

“Are you ready?” Robotnik asked, glancing at the time.

“I don’t know,” Stone answered, going over and sitting next to his doctor. 

“Why not? This is just like all the other times, right?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t it be?”

Robotnik stared at him for a moment, “is there something you’re not telling me Stone?”

Stone looked away, he couldn’t face him. “Well-”

The jingle signaling the tranquilizer was about injected played. Stone was out of time. 

“I love you Ivo” 

It was the last thing he said before they both fell unconscious.

—

Robotnik woke up, it never got easier. At least he wasn’t dead.

The chair was still in place under the doorknob, so Stone must have survived too, right? 

Stone

Robotnik remembered what he said right before they passed out. What was that about? Was he serious? Why would he say that then?

Guess he’d just have to ask him.

“Wakey wakey Stone!” Robotnik said, “time for another exciting round of finding out who died and trying to find this stupid traitor!”

He looked over towards his agent, why wasn’t he up yet? 

Then he saw it.

Half of his body had turned a dark purple and his eye...

He knew that look, he’d seen it plenty of times already. 

“No- no no no no no!” 

He rushed to Stone’s side, he shook him. He couldn’t be dead! Not like this! How could this even happen! How could his forbidden action happen in his sleep?

Robotnik looked down at his agent’s wrist. He had to check.

And there it was, clear as day.

”Passing the Fourth time Limit with Ivo Robotnik Alive”

Robotnik stares at the glowing red letters for... he wasn’t sure how long, but it was probably too long.

He knew about this from the start! And he didn’t even try to kill him once! Why? Why hadn’t he said anything? 

He had said something.

He said he loved him.

One last confession before he-

Then, Robotnik did something most would think impossible.

He cried.

Tears streamed down his face, his sobs filled the empty room.

He had let the only person he ever cared about, and the only to care about him, die. Right next to him. 

He should’ve known! He should’ve made Stone tell him his ‘forbidden action’. He should’ve done something to prevent it!

Those stupid actions... that stupid bear... that stupid traitor. 

They were the ones to blame, not him. 

He was going to kill the traitor and dismantle their stupid bear. And when he did, he was going to make them hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and posted this in the stobonik discord a few days ago but I just decided to post it here as well


End file.
